


Pardon facile

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [5]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, Gen, Other, i should write more of this pairing, wait are those tentacles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Poulpe pardonne tout à Kader, le coup de sabre et le saucissonnage !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon facile

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pardon facile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Le poulpe, Raïs Kader  
>  **Genre :** ugly cute  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le calamar a trouvé l’âme soeur. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys">)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : je ne sais plus, tome 5 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le calamar a trouvé l’âme sœur en la personne de Kader, il en est convaincu.

Pour rester auprès de lui, il est prêt à accepter n’importe quoi, pardonner à ces infâmes canins de lui avoir tranché un tentacule, l’avoir attaché et suspendu au-dessus d’un géant des abysses.   
Le petit lapin prend gentiment soin de lui, d’une façon quelque peu condescendante, mais l’humain le traite avec respect. Leurs routes se sont croisées par hasard, les voilà tous dans la même galère sur le même galion ; autant faire contre fortune bon cœur. Et le cœur de cet être est bon, oh oui.


End file.
